The Black Stone Trilogy
Everyone this is Flash. If you have seen my several messages on the squad message then you might be like, "What the heck is he talking about??" But this page will tell you everything you will need to know about the newest role playing series. There is a new top secret organization known as the Black Stone, they are a group of pirates and bounty hunters as well as great leaders of planets. I found out that they are smuggling a new technological break through called "Rethe" to the Sith and Separatists. While I was trying to learn more, I was captured and when they couldn't make me say who I was, they sent me to the Separatist Citadel on Mustafar. While I was at the Citadel I found out that the squad called Ice Wolves had teamed up with the Black Stone. Then a member of Ice Wolves named Zak Wagner confronted me and said he wanted to help me escape. But this seemed suspicious but when I didn't believe him he left the squad Ice Wolves but would not join me against the Black Stone so he said He was leaving Ice Wolves and he didn't want to be with me or the ice wolves and disapeared. I have suspicons that he may be at the underworld of coruscant but sense he promised to leave me alone I am not going to go out there. Then my agents, Marn toxiclank and Ember, aka Nauur Ordo helped me escape from the Citadel. Later, Aron and later Resh, Josh deltafighter and I were trapped on Kamino (the Kamino house glitch) and we couldn't go out into the sea or we would freeze to death but we saw a radio tower over on the other platform but we didn't know how to get to it. But we figured out that if josh shot his rocket out, the force of it would shoot me off onto the other platform. It shot and I missed it by an inch. Luckily I grabbed onto the edge of the platform and managed to pull myself up but my boots were filled with water, luckily I didn't have Frost Bite. Then I got to the radio tower and we discovered that it was broken, so I went to the control pannel and managed to fix it, but when I came out I saw the Black Stone in front of us, firing like crazy. We finally managed to take em down but not without cost, Resh was shot but it was just on the shoulder and he felt fine so we were trying to send the signal to the republic when Ice Wolf (the leader of the squad Ice wolves) came. We fought hard but suddenly Ice wolf pulled me under the water, then Resh pulled me up but Ice Wolf was still holding onto my leg! He then pulled out a blaster pistol and threatened to kill me if Resh tried to shake him off. But Josh came up from behind and shot him and he fell into the water. Suddenly we saw a dark shape looming in the water. Josh Identified them as kamino sharks, as big as the extincted shark, Megalodon! One bit off Josh's hand! Then I saw Ice wolf still alive, struggling in the water as a shark game near, begging for help. I dived in despite the cries of Josh and Resh telling me not to. I grabbed Ice and started to swim toward shore but then Ice wolf tried to kill me, he was apparently faking the whole pitiful act. So I through him back but suddenly a shark came and ate him. Then the shark came toward me! We all teamed up and fought off the sharks and managed to all get to the platform safely. Then the rest of the ice wolves surrounded us, Josh tried to use the force to shove them back but we later found out that the Black Stone weekens jedi and drains their power when they are around them so it didn't work. It was an enourmous and bloody battle but we finally managed to force them into a retreat. But Josh was injured badly due to his chopped off hand. Suddenly an laat appeared, they had seen the signal! Joe was inside who took Josh and tried to help him. Resh and I suddenly saw enemy air craft and we got ready for one last battle. After a huge fight we managed to take them down thanks to republic reinforcements. Then we got into the Laat and headed for home. We have found out that Ice Wolf is still alive! This is important information and we could have been caught off guard if we didn't know this. Keyan delivered this info which brings me to the conclusion that we should officially assign him position of squad spy. Thank you Keyan for your hard work in the struggle against the Black Stone. We have shocking news. Keyan arcslicer has seen Nathan Bunny with Ice wolves, and he didn't seem to be there against his will. Keyan doesn't know if Nathan was just spying on Ice Wolves, but it sure seems suspicious. Also while spying on Ice wolves, Keyan was requested to join the Ice wolves. When Keyan declined, they attacked him but he fortunately managed to escape. This is outrageous! The Black stone is now trying to take our men?! We have to stop them once and for all. In the housing directory we found no trace of Ice wolves' base, but I believe its not in the housing directory we should be looking. All units, this is an order, for the squad's sake spread out through the temple. We have to find a member of Ice wolves so we can find out where their base is and execute one last assault on the Black stone. Who's with me?